Quincy "Q" Powell
Quincy "Q" Powell is the main protagonist 1992 American crime film Juice. He is African American teenager living in Harlem. He is portrayed by Omar Epps. Biography Q grew up in Harlem with his friends Roland Bishop, Eric "Steel" Thurman, and their leader Raheem Porter, living his mother, father, brother Brian and grandma and has an older girlfriend Yolanda. Q was aspiring DJ, despite his mothers attempts to convince to get a real job. Q and his friends constantly skip school and hang out at the local arcade or at Steel's apartment. One morning after Q's mother wakes him up so he would not be late for school but she also tries to convince him to go to a school where he can learn to repair automobiles and washing machine but to no valid. After Q leaves his apartment, he meets with Raheem, who is arguing with his girlfriend Keesha, about him being there for there their daughter Charlene, then they meet up with Bishop, who being harassed by Radames, a leader of a Puerto Rican gang who harasses them, before Q and Raheem show to protect Bishop, but Bishop and Radames almost get into a fight until the owner of the store they are in front, Fernando Quiles, comes out with a gun and shoos them all away. They then meet up Steel, who claims he was late because he having sex with a girl, but they tease Steel by claiming she used to be a man. They then go to the arcade, where sells one of his mix tapes, until the police to take them back to school. Everyone, except, Steel, who was busy playing a game, escapes, Q and Bishop are then chased by two police officers which ends the both of them escaping from the cops by jumping on to another roof a building next to them. After escaping from the cops, they go to their school and meet up with Raheem, waiting for Steel to escape. Despite Bishop's doubts, Steel makes it out of the school, and the four run away. Q then discovers a DJ contest, and wants to enter it but Steel, Raheem and Bishop have their doubts about him not a big chance of winning the contest, much to Q's frustration. The four then head into a local store so Q can get some record tapes. Q distracts the female clerk by flirting with her and pretending to go on a date with her, so that Bishop, Raheem, and Steel can steal the tapes. After successfully steal the tapes from the store, they stop at bar where Raheem orders Q to into so he can him so some cigarettes, much to his dismay. After Q spots their friend Barnett "Blizzard" Jenkins, who was paroled a few days before and tries to rob the place, then when Blizzard asks Q if he wants in the robbery Q turns him down, and Q leaves the bar. Trivia *In an interview, Omar Epps, who plays Q, stated that he wanted the cast and crew to call him Bishop because he wanted to stay in character. Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Category:Victims Category:In Love Category:Falsely Accused